Bright Midnight
by Kassady
Summary: Henry, vampire from 1863 falls in love with a... werecat.
1. Prologue

Bright Midnight

Hi Guys!

This is Twilight Fan Fiction... sort of! It had some of Stephenie Meyer's characters later on, but it's sort of my own twist of a story, using the same concepts of Stephenie Meyer.

So, hope you guys don't come after me with pitch forks ;-)

Sincerely,

~Kassady!

**Bright Midnight**

Prologue

I guess you could say it all started with a bang, yes, a bang of cannon fire and then burning coldness. I had no idea what had happened, all I knew was that I ached from head to toe with pain. Pitiless pain. It felt like fire was rushing through me, starting from a point at my neck and moving to my toes. I couldn't feel anything _but_ searing pain.

I knew some how I had been hit by the cannon ball... but why was I still in pain? Shouldn't I be dead? Maybe I had gone straight to hell, burning for eternity. What had I done to deserve hell? I had been a good man, and it wasn't my fault that I was put into the revolt against the South. I mean... indeed, I had done it to please my father, who was unable to help the president because of his maimed leg. But was that any reason I should be going to hell? No! So why was I burning in every part of my body, but yet freezing over some how, turning into cold, hard marble. It was an odd contradicting feeling.

After a long time of suffering through the pain I was able to blink my eyes open and look around, I was no longer on the battle field. Instead I looked around at the white interior of what I thought could be fabric. I had a terrible thirst, that stung my throat. My head buzzed and I couldn't get the thought of "_must drink_" out. The thirst drove me crazy and it pushed me forward, off the cot I lay on. I ducked because of the low tent ceiling—for indeed I was in my tent and it was night out side the tent flaps. I looked over to where my bunk mates lay sleeping in their cots, bandaged but yet, still alive from the day of fighting.

Before I knew what going on, my thirst was quenched and I drew away, horrified, from my dead friends body, the now cold blood dripping from a wound in his neck that looked like bite marks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Call me crazy," I shook my head smiling a brilliant and perfect smile, "But that is really what I want to study."

"Well sir," the lady at the desk told me, the beads on her glasses, that wrapped around her head, dangling and clattering. It was an annoying sound to my sensitive ears, "You'll just have to file out this. Bring it back to me when your done."

"I will, thank you," I said grinning, taking the board and document from her gently. I was so happy to see how from my time, African-American women had changed so much and could actually have regular jobs and regular lives. It was fantastic... _"Ha! In your face south!" _ I thought smugly. I looked back down at the slip of paper I had to fill out. I sighed and pulled out my fancy iPhone 2012 that I had gotten recently. "Tanya?" I asked into the phone after it had rang and some one picked up.

"Henry, dear," Tanya said pleased into the other end, "How's it going? Are you almost done?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes at my adopted sisters impatient, yet happy tone, "No, I am not done, Tanya. I have a problem though."

"Oh?"

"I forgot my ID at home and don't remember what my surname is," I said. I walked along the campuses halls for a moment, keeping my voice toneless and as silent as possible.

"Oh Henry!" she exclaimed in exasperation, "Where did you leave it? Aren't you suppose to have it on you?" she asked, and I could hear a whooshing sound while she flashed somewhere, probably my room.

"Um?" I racked my brain, but couldn't quite remember if it was on the book shelf or in my underwear drawer. "Check inside my undergarment drawer and if it's not in there, look on my bookshelf," I said and then added, "Look everywhere."

I waited several minutes, filling out some of the check boxes on the slip of paper, and filling in some information, all but my name. I would have done it more quickly, but people were nearby. "Got it!" she declared in the phone a minute or so later.

I sighed in relief, "And?"

"Your name is Henry, of course, Smith... again..." she said bored with the last name, "Does this mean my last name is Smith as well?"

I chuckled, and hid as best I could from the people staring at my beauty, sometimes it annoyed me. "Well, probably Tanya. I thought it sounded best and it's hard to trace down different branches of Smith. I'm sorry it couldn't be something Slovak again, but last time..." I trailed off remembering the awful surname that no one could pronounce and that teachers hated.

I could practically hear her eyes roll, "Oh get done already and join us for our dinner hunt soon."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise," I told her with a grin on my perfect marble face. "See you in a few."

"See you." The phone call cut off and I finished the document. I gave it back to the woman smiling in gratitude.

"Uh huh..." she looked over the piece of paper and set the clip-board down, "And we'll need to sign a few more." She reached underneath her desk and grunted, pulling out a pile of papers.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled sarcastically "Yippy!"

* * *

I licked the moose's blood off my chin and sucked-with my tongue-off whatever was left on my teeth, "Well... I found that extremely filling."

Tanya beside me flicked her strawberry blond hair out of her face, making sure not to get blood in it, "I prefer caribou, but I guess one must make due."

There was a mumble from Garrett, still sucking on another moose, it's body limp, it's eyes glazed over still reflected fear. I hated that look, that was the only reason I had turned "vegetarian" because I hated it even more seeing that look on a human. Being a vampire had been hard enough, without having to drink everyone's blood. This whole drinking animal blood was new to me, and I was still getting used to it. It was definitely hard, but I thought I was doing a good job.

Katrina, or Kate, wiped her mouth gracefully on a handkerchief and then walked over to Garrett, kissing him on the forehead, "Almost done darling, I'm ready to go." Garrett, did not unlatch himself from the moose neck, just held up a snow white finger, indicating to wait.

"So," I said crossing my legs and sitting on the forest floor, littered with leaves, "When will Carmen and Eleazar going to grace us with their presence?"

Tanya chuckled, "I miss them too, but we shouldn't rush them on their... what was it? Three hundred and twenty fourth anniversary?"

I laughed as well. We usually made fun of the vampire life... who wouldn't if they could live forever and ever? "I wish they'd wrap it up."

Garrett was finally finished drinking, his whole face practically covered in blood. Kate rolled her eyes and lovingly wiped it off his face "Are you ever polite? You could at least use table manners."

Garrett grinned an almost perfect smile, the teeth still stained by blood, "I have a hard time with moose, they have such tough skin it's hard to get to the blood without spreading it all over my face."

Tanya stood up from her position sitting on a log, "Maybe you should practice more? Come, let's go home."

We all stood up and zipped through the forest. It was natural for us to run the way we did, so fast we were a blur to the human eye, well... so fast that the human eye can't see us. Our movements are so instantaneous, like standing up or sitting down. We actually had to concentrate on walking slowly and carefully like a human when we were out in public. It was harder for me to control my movements around humans, any sudden move of a human could make me thirsty and uncontrollable.

"Excited about collage?" Tanya asked running beside me.

"I guess," I said, I wasn't all excited about sitting in a classroom again, with thirty five students, all their blood stifling me, but I was excited about actually doing something, it was better than laying around hunting all day.

Tanya raised an eyebrow, "The classroom part might be hard at first," she said, seeming to read my mind, "But it's good practice for you."

"I guess," I said again, already feeling the torture of human blood. "Wait," I said and sniffed the air. There was a human nearby, "Watch out on your left, there's some hunters."

"We can smell them, Henry," Kate said reproachfully.

I rolled my eyes and changed direction enough so that I could easily make my way around the humans without feeling tempted to hunt so more. Tanya and Garrett eyed in concern, as my nose started to pick up the delicious smell of the hunters. How could I not be attracted to it? Wasn't it their fault for hunting while we hunted? I changed direction once again, this time, towards the humans. I couldn't help it, I had no self-control. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground by a heavy grip, and body. Garrett of course, was strong, maybe not as strong as me, but with Tanya and Kate helping to keep me down, I was unable to move towards my prey. "Let go," I seethed, angrily.

I pushed Tanya off me, she hit spun in the air just in time to bounce off the tree which she would have hit. "No you don't," she said grinning. She seemed to like it when she got to struggle with me, it was more of a game for her. To me, it was annoying, especially when I could smell the blood pulsing through the human's veins.

I foamed at the mouth and flung Garrett off me, but not a second later, he was on me again. This went on for about an hour, until the human smell only hung in the air, stagnant and unclear. It would have been all too easy for a human drinking vampire to track, but I was of course a struggling "vegetarian" so I refrained from doing so. "Thanks," I thanked me comrades, who all were grinning with pleasure at me. All looked like they were having fun, and now that the danger was over, I tackled Garrett, laughing. He escaped from my grasp and climbed up a tree.

"Coming to get me?" he taunted.

"No..." I said smoothly, "I'm coming to get, Kate," I twirled around and grabbed at Kate, you barely missed my grasp, ducking and climbing up the same tree.

She pecked Garrett's lips and smiled down at both Tanya and me, "Well?"

Tanya shook her head, "Come down you two, it's time to head home."

All three of us groaned playfully, both Garrett and Kate sliding down the tree to join us on the ground. I smiled at them all and then we ran off in the direction of our house. It was a more of a camp ground of houses really. There was the main cottage, where we got together for "family" time, there we schemed and played board-games. Some times we sung in the little cottage, sometimes we'd bring our hunt inside and drink Moose blood around the fire. A few feet away from the cottage was a red mud brick Spanish house, with a thatched roof and a crucifix hanging above the doorway, this was where Eleazar and Carmen lived. Next to that was a modern, 21st century glass house, the interior displayed like a china cabinet, this was Garrett's and Kate's. On the other side of the cottage, a few feet away, was a warm little red cabin, with colorful, pink and red flowers growing on the roof, like something from "Better Homes, Garden" magazine. Then of course, was where I lived, a small yurt, plain, but warm. For fun, I built a small moat around my yurt, I thought it fit the vampire thing. Surround all of the houses, were tall trees, in a perfect circle around us, leaving a sort of meadow for the houses. It was nice, and secluded, where no one chanced upon.

Tanya waved her hand to all of us, "Goodnight" she sung out smiling, "May all your studies be prosperous."

We waved back at her and went into our own buildings, ready to study the whole night long. Sleep was something I did miss, as a vampire, but it made me feel better, that the late hours were spent figuring out the true history of the world and myself. Sometimes that meant, late night wanderings to distant lands, sometimes it meant staying up reading something online.

I was not going to study my history tonight, no, I was going to study the students of the collage tonight, just so I knew who I was dealing with and if werewolves were just going to "happen" to be there this year too.

After much studying, my answer to my werewolf problem was: Nope.

Thank God.


End file.
